A trend in the semiconductor manufacturing industry is to integrate different semiconductor components of a composite semiconductor device into a common semiconductor structure. Such integration advantageously allows lower manufacturing costs, simplified manufacturing procedures, and increased operational speed. One type of composite semiconductor device is an embedded flash memory device. An embedded flash memory device includes an array of flash memory cell devices and logic devices supporting operation of the flash memory cell devices.